


Bowser's Escape

by CaptainJZH



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Between Episodes, Defeat, Gen, Post-SMB3, Pre-SMW, Prequel, Sort Of, Super Mario Bros 3, Super Mario World - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Bowser lost. The Koopalings grab him and tell him they have to go.Set between Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World.





	Bowser's Escape

Bowser woke up with a headache. Not like that meant anything — he always woke up like that — but today it was because he’d just fallen twenty stories after stupidly smashing through the brick floor of his own lair. Admittedly, this was less humiliating than that one time he fell into lava after getting the floor pulled out from under him (Or did that happen twice? He couldn’t remember), but this time he thought he’d really thought things through. His frustrated musings were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. The Koopa King opened his eyes, forcing himself out of the crater he had created on impact with the dungeon floor.

 

“Dad?” he heard Ludwig call out through the dungeon halls. “I mean, uh, Bowser? I mean, King Koopa? I mean—” Bowser grumbled in response. “I’m over here, you idiot!” he shouted, limping across the dim basement.

 

The musically-inclined Koopaling burst through the door, desperation clear on his face. “Sir, we have to go.” Bowser let out a laugh. “Go? Go where? We  _ lost.”  _ Ludwig grabbed Bowser’s arm, hearing the sound of Mushroom Kingdom soldiers marching through the halls above. “Sir, Larry has the last airship on standby outside, it’s time to  _ go.” _

 

Kicking open a drainage grate in the side wall, Bowser looked up and saw his last airship, bruised and battered, but still flying. The ship’s anchor was lowered to meet him and Ludwig, which they grabbed onto. The Koopa King gave one last look at his castle, seized by the Mushroom Kingdom. “Sir, the castle’s almost surrounded,” Ludwig warned, “We… We’re out of time.”

 

Bowser shook his head, angrily furrowing his brow. “Let’s get out of this dump,” he said before he was hoisted up into the airship. On the bridge, he was met by his beloved Koopalings, each of them discouraged from their defeats at the hand of Mario. “Heading, Your Highness?” Wendy asked, standing at the wheel. Bowser grumbled. “I don’t care. Just get me as far away from this blasted kingdom as possible. What are you waiting for? GO!"

 

As the airship ascended into the clouds, Bowser could see a fireworks display in the distance, unmistakably at Princess Peach’s castle. He closed his eyes, growling once again.

 

He hoped he never had to see that blasted plumber again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written while watching a SMW speedrun on Awesome Games Done Quick, I remembered the ghost ship stage, which is supposed to be one of the airships from SMB3. Thus, I wrote this :)
> 
> Thanks to E350 and CoreyWW for Beta-reading.


End file.
